Historia de amor love story
by Ravenkatara-zuko
Summary: tifa despierta en un dia como cualquier otro, y alver a su familia recuerda todo lo que tubo que pasar para poder estar con su verdadero amor AU denle una oportunidad porfavor


Me despierto muy temprano es el típico domingo por la mañana, bajo ala cocina de la casa encontrándote ahí como todos los días sentado en el desayunador, tomando tu café esperando a que yo bajara para servirte el desayuno, me pongo el delantal en sima de la ropa que ya traigo puesta y me acerco a darte los buenos días acompañado de un beso en los labios, después te levantas y me ayudas a sacar los ingredientes del refrigerador, mientras yo prendo la estufa y pongo el sartén con aceite listo para hacer el huevo con longaniza que tanto te gusta a ti y a los niños, que por cierto ya se encontraban sentados en sus respectivos lugares, y ahí mientras espero que la comida este lista me les quedo viendo fijamente, notando como has cambiado todo este tiempo, cayendo un momento en la realidad de que ase unos años cuando todavía éramos jóvenes y nos conocimos, nunca logre llegar a creer que terminaríamos así con dos bellos hijos, Marlen y Denzel, una sonrisa encantadora adorna tu cara seguida de una mueca de enojo al escuchar hablar a Marlen sobre un niño que entro a su salón, sonreí por eso mientras sierro los ojos y recuerdo cuando nos conocimos.

**Y recuero estar ahí ****en ****un balcón sintiendo la brisa de verano**, **Mira las luces  
>mira la fiesta, los vestidos y te veo a ti hacerte camino entre la multitud, dirigiéndote hacia donde yo me encuentro, con tu esmoquin negro que hace resaltar tus cabellos dorados y tus ojos verdes, te digo un sutil –hola- para romper ese silencio que se instalo desde tu llegada, poco sabia de ti, y tu con una pequeña sonrisa me devuelves el saludo, mientras me derrites con tu mirada.<strong>

**Ya entrada la noche me invitaste a bailar, después de haber entablado una pequeña charla, yo acepte gustosa.**

**Un mes después me entere que tu eras un strifer, el hijo del dueño de la compañía que casi deja a la compañía da mi padre en quiebra, poco nos importo, y tu tirabas piedras contra mi ventana y mi padre se entero un día y te grito como un loco desesperado que te alejaras de mi y yo estaba llorando detrás de mi padre y te rogaba que por favor no te fueras y tu simplemente agachaste la mirada y diste media vuelta para ir rumbo a tu casa y yo corrí aun con las lagrimas nublándome la vista, soltándome del agarre que ejercía mi padre sobre mi brazo en un movimiento brusco, y baje las escaleras lo mas rápido que mis piernas me lo permitían casi chocando contra la puerta de la entrada y grite tu nombre para que dejaras de avanzar y ante mi llamado regresaste la vista hacia donde me encontraba y con una sonrisa en tu rostro te acercaste a mi corriendo mientras yo hacia lo mismo, y no aguante mas y te dije **

**Cloud llévame a un lugar donde podamos estar solos  
>Estaré allí esperándote para echar a correr<br>tu serás el príncipe y yo la princesa  
>Es una historia de amor cariño, solo de que si<strong>

**Volviste a agachar la cabeza y la sonrisa desapareció de tu cara, y junto con tu sonrisa se borro la mía sabiendo que algo malo venia, y me dijiste que te tuviera paciencia que no podíamos hacer las cosas así, que te esperara que regresarías y limpiarías todo el mal concepto que tenia mi padre sobre ti y tu familia. Y acepte esperarte todo el tiempo que fuera necesario por que tu eras lo mas importante para mi y asi me diste un beso rápido al divisar la figura de mi padre saliendo por el marco de la puerta y te alejaste mientras yo te veía con una sonrisa en el rostro y una lagrima resbalaba por mi mejilla lance un suspiro al vacio y di media vuelta para regresar a mi casa.**

**han pasado dos años desde que te fuisteis para aclarar todo lo ocurrido con mi padre y el problema con nuestras familias yo no he cambiado nada y me ice la promesa de no amar a otro hombre mas que a ti, y aunque muchos hombres me han pretendido yo no los acepto y o romeo mi padre trata de decirme que debo hacer, que debo olvidarte, este amor es difícil pero es real, no tengas miedo, saldremos de esto. Eso me repetía todos los días pero o dios me e cansado de esperar preguntándome si alguna vez volverás, siempre viendo la calle desde mi ventana esperando poder ver tu figura al inicio de la misma., pero conforme paso el tiempo y los meses hicieron estragos al igual que los años mi salud iba en caída al igual que mi fe en ti estaba desapareciendo.**

**Y ese día cuando se cumplió exactamente los 2 años desde que nos conocimos otra fiesta se organizo y como futura dueña de la empresa tuve que acceder a ir, llegue y al igual que esa vez me aleje de la multitud, de la luz, los vestidos y la fiesta y fui al jardín donde antes nos veíamos cuando yo escapaba de mi padre y me senté debajo de ese árbol de sakura que nos vio vivir nuestro amor durante 4 meses, donde hicimos promesas de amor eterno y ai fue cuando te vi y mis ojos no lo creían hasta que escuche tu voz hablándome y corrí y envolví tu cuerpo en mis brazos y tu mi cintura en un abrazo que tanto tiempo espere y te dije- Cloud sin ti me he sentido tan salo, he estado esperando por ti, pero nunca llegabas todas las noches te espere viendo desde mi ventada, esta eso en mi cabeza? No se que pensar.**

**Entonces te separaste poco a poco de mi y diste un paso atrás y entonces sacaste un anillo y te arrodillaste en el césped y dijiste- tifa cásate con migo nunca volverás a sentirte sola te quiero y eso es todo lo que se no necesito, arreglare las cosas con tu padre, solo di que si y ve, correo por tu vestido blanco, que yo te prometeré amor eterno y nadie nos separara.**

Y regrese ala realidad, después de a ver recordado lo que fue nuestra historia de amor, y de nuevo te vi cargando en brazos a Marlen y tomando de la mano a Denzel, listo para llevarlos ala escuela y después ir al trabajo, te acercaste y me diste un beso de despedida, y te susurre al odio que si pudiera volver a escribir mi historia siempre volvería a asistir a esa fiesta, cuando éramos jóvenes la primera vez que te vi…


End file.
